


Idle Hands

by MoraMew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, SO, idk what to tag this, matsukawa likes oikawa's hands a lot, there, there's no porn but there is kink talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: Oikawa’s hands are too fucking pretty.





	Idle Hands

**Author's Note:**

> idk, quick off the cuff hand kink thingy. it's lazy but it's a thing so *shrugs*

Oikawa’s hands are too fucking pretty.  
  
Oikawa’s too fucking pretty in general but his _hands_. His _hands_. There’s just something about them that fascinates Matsukawa, something about them that distracts him completely. Long, elegant fingers and perfect nail beds, smooth skin and tapering wrists- Oikawa’s hands are _stunning_ and Matsukawa still can’t believe he’s using that adjective to describe _hands_ of all things.  
  
But they are. They are stunning. Stunning and elegant in every little motion, every little flick of a wrist and every little flex of fingers. They’re distracting with whatever they do simply because everything is carried out so nimbly by them and Matsukawa is helpless to the way his eyes watch after them in distraction.  
  
He thinks Oikawa might know, maybe. Oikawa sees _everything_ and there’s no way his eyes have missed the way Matsukawa’s trace over slender fingers, follow them as they do this and that, tease with their agile movements. Sometimes there’s a thoughtful look on Oikawa’s face after catching Matsukawa’s gaze and then he does something half lewd with his hands after- wrapping his fingers around a pole and thumbing across the top like he’d do with a cock or licking off something candy sweet from his fingertips- as if he’s testing some theory.  
  
Matsukawa is always sure Oikawa knows after those little things, after seeing the way they’re done with lowered lashes and curled lips. Oikawa’s a natural tease but those actions are _deliberate_ and Matsukawa is left averting his eyes, taking quiet, deep breaths.  
  
Oikawa’s such a little shit.  
  
But it does provide excellent fodder.  
  
He thinks about it late at night, those teases. He thinks about Oikawa licking at his fingers and what it would be like to be in his place, lashing his tongue at sticky saccharine and sucking those long digits into his mouth, taking them until he chokes on them. That or Oikawa down on his knees, stroking at his cock and jerking Matsukawa with a lazy grin, head tilted back and mouth open, tongue stuck out cheekily.  
  
He thinks about a lot of things late at night. Nipping at fingertips, running his tongue over a flat palm, Oikawa’s hand around his cock, Oikawa’s fingers prying him open- so many things cross his mind and he can’t even pretend to feel guilty about it anymore. He’s not ashamed and Oikawa enables him enough and it’s just a thing, some offbeat kink that he accepted years ago.  
  
It’s not like he plans to _do_ anything about it anyway. What the hell is he supposed to do about it outside of letting his mind play over fantasies? It’s not like he can walk up to Oikawa and tell him that he wants to suck on his fingers until he’s drooling, that he wants to rut against his cupped palms or that he wants to lick cum off Oikawa’s knuckles, get off just from the image of sticky white leaking through the spaces of his fingers and down to his wrist.  
  
It’s not something you can really say to a best friend- no matter how much they seem to egg you on.  
  
Maybe one day, possibly, something will happen between them. When they’re drunk or lonely or maybe both, maybe Oikawa will come over to him and maybe Matsukawa will press his lips to Oikawa’s palm and maybe Oikawa will pry him open with his fingers and maybe Matsukawa will get fucked by him while he sucks on slender, perfect digits.  
  
Maybe, maybe not. The chances of anything happening are low and Matsukawa is satisfied as he is- fucking into his own fist at the thought of Oikawa’s.  
  
It’s just a thing. No big deal. He can live with it or without it.  
  
At the very least, he has new fodder daily. Oikawa’s hands are always active and his fingers are constantly fiddling with some task- there’s rarely a pause in movement with them.  
  
Idle hands are the devil’s plaything, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
